


Prompt ficlets and shorts

by grimmlin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fill, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Waiter Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmlin/pseuds/grimmlin
Summary: This is a collection resulting from prompts I've written from. All will be short and not necessarily related. Lots of first meetings between Dean and Castiel in various AU situations. Not every short will have the same rating.Any necessary warnings/ratings that apply to each chapter will ALSO be listed at the beginning of the chapter in the notes, so check them if they matter to you.





	Prompt ficlets and shorts

**Author's Note:**

> It's always the shy ones who are the most captivating.
> 
> In which Dean is waiting tables when two men are seated in his section. One is just an ass, and the other is someone Dean would really like to get to know.
> 
> G rated. No warnings apply.

“Hello, welcome to The Golden Pearl, my name is Dean. I’ll be taking care of you today,” Dean smiles down at the pair of men seated at the one and only table of his that Jo saw fit to seat. “Can I start you gentlemen off with something to drink?” 

One of the men blinks up at him as if he hadn’t noticed Dean’s presence. His dark mess of hair and vivid, if not confused looking, blue eyes are entrancing and Dean can’t help when his customer service smile turns genuine. 

The man opens his mouth to speak, but words seem to fail him as he flips the menu in his hands and stares at the back like he’s never seen a drink menu before. 

“We’ll have a half liter of the house white,” The other man says and Dean’s smile dims. They must be boyfriends for the sandy-haired man to order for both of them like that. 

Blue eyes looks startled once more and he narrows his eyes in a glare toward the other man. “Gabriel,” He huffs, finally finding at least some of his voice. 

“You were taking too long, Cassie. I’m sure Dean-o here has other things to do than wait for you to make up your mind.” Gabriel waves impatiently and blue eyes looks stricken. 

Dean refuses to think of the nervous yet incredibly handsome man as “Cassie.” He arches a disbelieving brow. Gabriel is such a dick. 

“I don’t mind, take all the time you need,” Dean says, giving blue eyes a nod. 

Blue eyes sucks in a breath and nods. “Hot tea, with, uh, honey. Please.” He snaps the menu shut and pushes it in front of him without looking up at Dean. 

“Alright, I’ll be right back with your wine and tea,” Dean says with a smile. 

Dean watches the table as the bartender fills the wine order. Blue eyes seems frustrated by his boyfriend, gesturing wildly as he leans across the table hissing something too low for Dean to overhear. 

Gabriel looks amused by blue-eye's frustrations. Again, what a dick. 

Dean returns with their drinks and blue eyes flushes crimson when he meets Dean’s eyes for a fraction of a second to thank him for the tea. Dean smiles softly and lets his eyes rake over the man’s frame, showing just enough interest that his appraisal couldn’t be missed but not enough to be accused of flirting. 

The blue-eyed man blushes harder and refuses to look up as he mutters his order. Club sandwich with fries. Gabriel orders the prime rib and Dean shudders. Prime rib with white wine? Even Dean knows that’s a shitty choice. 

Dean doesn’t miss how Gabriel’s eyes dance between Dean and blue-eyes and for a moment, Dean feels guilty. He hopes he didn’t just make things worse for the man. 

When blue eyes lets out a rapturous moan at the first sip of his tea, Dean nearly trips over his own feet as he walks away.

Dean watches the table closely, noting the two men seeming to argue the moment he walks out of earshot. He wishes he could overhear, clearly blue-eyes isn’t happy about something Gabriel is saying and Dean feels an inexplicable urge to come to his aid. 

Dean doesn’t miss the occasional furtive glance from the blue-eyed man or the way he chews his lip when he doesn’t realize Dean is looking. The instant their eyes meet, blue-eyes averts his gaze and the table suddenly becomes fascinating. 

Dean wants to walk over and hook a finger under the man’s chin and stare into those bottomless blue pools until he drowns in them. He can’t help but feel a flare of jealousy toward Gabriel for having the privilege of being with the gorgeous man. 

Dean huffs and shakes his head. Pining over someone who’s taken. Figures. 

He delivers their food and retreats, determined to keep his thoughts clean and to himself. 

In fact, he does his best to stay out of sight while carefully watching blue eyes' every move. 

Eventually, too soon really, the two men finish eating and Dean is forced to see to them. His heart patters painfully as he approaches and he shakes his head to himself in disbelief. 

How he managed to go from passing attraction to a full-blown bumbling crush in an hour is beyond his reasoning. 

“I, uh, was everything to your liking?” Dean asks, swallowing hard as he gathers up the plates. 

Blue eyes nods and Gabriel smirks. “Forgive my brother, he’s painfully shy.” Gabriel waves toward blue eyes before turning back to Dean. 

“You...your brother?” Dean stammers, looking between the two men with a new understanding. 

Gabriel grins. “Yep, Cassie here is my baby bro. He’s quite taken with you, say...are you doing anything later?” 

“Gabriel!” Blue eyes all but yells, staring at his brother with horror written across his features. “I’m sorry, he...I didn’t,” he says, eyes wild and pleading. 

Dean huffs a laugh and smiles down at the flustered man. “Actually, I don’t have any plans tonight,” Dean says calmly, against his better judgment. “What about you?” 

Blue eyes flushes a shade of red never before seen outside a sunburn and Gabriel wags his brows at his little brother. 

Dean is just relieved that they aren’t boyfriends and he might have a chance here. Blue eyes shakes his head and then bites his lip before looking up at Dean. 

“Welp, I’m gonna go hit the can. You boys play nice.” Gabriel slides out of the booth and quickly whispers encouragement into Dean’s ear as he slides by. 

Dean nods and decides to take a chance. He slides into Gabriel’s seat across from blue eyes. “Got a name? I have a sneaking suspicion that Cassie isn’t it,” Dean asks, keeping his tone light. 

“Castiel,” blue eyes says, finally managing to look at Dean with blushing. 

Dean nods, mulling over the name in his mind before trying it aloud. “Hi, Cas. I don’t...I don’t do this. Ever. But, would you like to go for coffee later?” 

Cas' nod has Dean smiling wide and counting down the minutes until his shift ends.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompt ideas you'd like to share, please do. I will make no promises to write everything, but I'm always looking for new ideas.


End file.
